2030 Olympics: Swoop w/Fairway VS Mindwipe w/Blot (Light Team Combat)
That's no moon. It's a Bar Moon. Roughly a quarter the size of Earth's moon, Bar Moon is one of three Nepsan Lunar Satellites. The Moon has no breathable atmosphere, but a massive indoor city covers the entire surface. The city is one bar after another, ranging from safe, nearly family oriented pub and grills to sports bars to raunchy strip bars. There isn't a liquor for any alien species that one can't find on this moon. The one combining factor is that every bar has televisions set up to watch the Olympic games. Advertisements and tourism info booths are set up for those seeking transport to other attractions. Bar Moon is a major transportation hub, second only to Grand Central Station, with shuttles and cruise liners often leaving for most of the attractions. Artificial gravity wells keep the gravity close to Earth's, though after chugging too many back you might not notice. Blot Monster's here in the bar having a drink before the match goes down. Well he's more like eating mugs of enerbeer one after the other but that's kinda' like drinking if your a Terrorcon. He belches loudly after chomping down another. The fumes from the horrible belch melt a bit of flair over the bar. You'd think after the stripper fight Terrorcons wouldn't be allowed in places like this anymore. Fairway is not drinking. He stands ready to test his new mod. He pulls the scram rifle from subspace and nods in the direction of each of his opponents. Then he turns to Swoop, "We're on the same side this time, friend Swoop," he says, "I'm pleased to be fighting in your company." As Blot drinks...eats, the bartender idly wipes down the counter with a rag. "Hey...wait a minute. I know you.." Swoop looks down at Fairway and nods. "Swoop pleased too! We make great team!" He looks over at the bar and scowls. ".....Terrorcon..." Mindwipe stares as... Blot... eats his mug? He clamps a hand over one of his optics, unable to look away but not really wanting to see it, either. The Dinobots are but new creations, made in the blink of an optic, to the old bat, but from what he has read, they are extremely dangerous. This 'Swoop' (Was he ever named Divebomb, by any chance?) already defeated Blot once, after all. The outlook is not good. Fairway looks from Swoop to Mindwipe and back. He shrugs and then drops into a Weaver stance and aims his scram rifle at Mindwipe. Combat: Fairway strikes Mindwipe with his Scram Rifle attack! "'Scuse me. Me Swoop have to do something." Swoop saunters past Fairway and over to the bar. As he comes closer and closer to the two Decepticons, he neutral expression changes into a scowl. He snatches a bottle of alien beer from one of the many patrons and raises it over his head like a club. "TERRORCOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" With that battle cry, Swoop brings the bottle down to smash over Blot's head. Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Poppin' Bottles (Punch) attack! Mindwipe draws his viper pistol and checks over the weapon, making sure that none of the paralytic fluid rounds are leaking. However, as Mindwipe spins the chambers, Fairway manages to nail the bat, hard, flaying off his outer armour, and Mindwipe hisses, wings flaring out behind him like an overly dramatic cape. He transforms to his bat form and stares at Fairway, demanding, "How strong is your will, Autobot? What will you do when you must choose - yourself or your ally?" Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Sub-Optic Radiation attack! Blot Monster's chomping down another mug of beer as Swoop busts a bottle over his head. In a half choking horrible garbled yell he exclaims, "DIIIIIINOOOOOOOBOOOOOT!" Grabbing the stool next to him he attempts to swing it at Swoop's head. Odds are this stool is just sent flying but maybe the TACS will be nice tonight. Combat: Blot Monster misses Swoop with his TAKE A SEAT! (Punch) attack! Fairway ducks away from Mindwipe, avoiding the bat's eyes. "You will find my will stronger than you imagine, Decepticon." He switches his rifle to his left hand and activates his energon blade as he attempts to roll to Mindwipe's side and impale him. Combat: Fairway's Energo Blade attack on Giant Bat goes wild! Combat: Fairway strikes Swoop with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! The stool goes sailing across the bar hitting a group of alien teenagers (what are they doing in a bar?) but, thankfuly, not Swoop. "Ha! Stupid Terrorcon! Me and him Fairway am going to win! We is best team!" After Swoop says this, Fairway stabs him in the leg with blade. "Hrrr. Me Swoop on your team, dummy!" Swoop begins to back up until he bumps into a pool table. He takes one of the balls and chucks it at Blot. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his HEAVY ASS BALLS (Punch) attack! Giant Bat stares impassively at Fairway as Fairway manages to stab Swoop, and his clicks his tongue disapprovingly, intoning slowly, "So. You hurt your ally rather than taking the injury yourself. Disappointing. I suppose the new breed of Autobot knows little of the self-sacrifice so valued by your forefathers." The bat hunches down before leaping up into the rafters of the bar, trying to rake Fairway with a wing claw as he ascends. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Wing Claw (Punch) attack! Fairway is momentarily distracted and embarrassed. "Oh," he says, turning to Swoop, "Sorry, friend . . ." He doesn't get the chance to say anymore before he's slashed across the back by Blot's wing claw. "Rrrgggh!" he turns, optics flashing. "Don't let that go to your head!" He aims a slash of his own at Mindwipe, hoping not to hit anything other than his target this time. Combat: Fairway misses Giant Bat with his Energo Blade (Punch) attack! Swoop looks genuinely concerned as the space between him and Blot closes rapidly. When he sees that disgusting maw of Blot's open up, Swoop panics. He remembers the very first time he fought this Terrorcon (it was a whole 4 days ago) and he can vividly recall the horrible stench that lingers afterwards. "N-no! Not touch Swoop!" the Dinobot protests. In a panic, he grabs a pool cue and swings it at Blot. Combat: Swoop misses Blot Monster with his POOL CUE...FROM HELL (Punch) attack! Giant Bat peeks out over the rafters and replies, voice solemn, "Don't let that go to my head?" He flashes a fanged smile with no warmth at all. "I do believe I will take that advice," and he does, indeed, not let the /blade/ go to his head. The bat lets go of the rafters, trying to get the drop on Fairway, before scuttling off under a table for cover. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Getting The Drop On... (Kick) attack! lot Monster blodges the attack! Finally his dome doesn't suffer anymore damage. I guess that's the safest place for Blot to take a hit though he doesn't really use it for much besides chomping. Swoop doesn't want to get close so I suppose Blot can oblige this one round. It starts with a tiny little flame in the back of his throat then expands rapidly in a cone before the Terrorcon! What's that? Flames FROM HELL?! Oh noes! Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Flame Breath FROM HELLL!!!! attack! Fairway is staggered by Mindwipe's kick and stumbles backward, overturning a table. His frustration is really getting the better of him - he finds himself enraged by Mindwipe's banter. He doesn't have time to chide himself, however. His normally cool demeanor is subdued once again by a worrisome desire for violence and to see Mindwipe humbled. He turns and picks up the table behind him, pivots at the waist, and hurls it at the bat with a growl. Combat: Fairway misses Giant Bat with his Get the Tables! (Punch) attack! The HELLISH FLAME BREATH is unleashed from within the Terrorcon and it completely engulfs Swoop in a raging inferno! The heat! The horror!..But Swoop prevails! Besides, he's an Autobot and Autobot's always win! Always. There's no way he can avoid touching Blot. Swoop will just have to get over his fears. He reaches out with both hands to grab Blot by the sides of his weird little head and try to crush it. WITH HIS BARE HANDS! Combat: Swoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his TOTALLY METAL HEAD CRUSH!!! attack! Giant Bat scurries out from under the table where he was hiding, just as Fairway's table crashes into his table. Mindwipe leaps atop another table before shooting at Fairway with some optical beams, thereby proving that hypnotic radiation is not the only danger from Mindwipe's optics! He murmurs, "I sense great frustration in you. Are these games a release for you or an /intensifier/? Tell me, do you desire the tear and rip of metal even more now? Or can you honestly say it has no allure?" Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Eye Zappies (Disruptor) attack! Blot Monster's head is crushinated. It's riddled with dents, dings, divots and dips. He attempts to wretch his head from side to side and get one of those lovely Swoop arms inside those rows of deadly teeth. *CHOMP* Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his *CHOMP* attack! Fairway wastes no time. He surges forward as soon as the table leaves his hands. It crashes harmlessly aside, and as Mindwipe emerges, Fairway attempts to raise his scram rifle again. But he's caught in the hood/chest by Mindwipe's optical beams. This halts his forward momentum, but only briefly. He has no interest in informing Mindwipe of the foreign substance in his energon that seems to be amplifying his violent urges. At this point, he would much rather simply act on them. He charges at the bat and tries to kick him out of the air. Combat: Fairway misses Giant Bat with his Big Boot (Kick) attack! Swoop's left arm is caught in the deadly vice that is Blot's mouth. Each tooth sinks deep into the metal that makes up Swoop's arm; his inner machinery exposed to the disgusting liquids that Blot's maw surely has. Gross! And painful! Swoop tries to dislodge Blot from his limb with a hard kick to the head. Combat: Swoop misses Blot Monster with his LVL 9000 KICK ATTACK (Kick) attack! Giant Bat is never where anyone wants him to be. He doesn't even want to be here, himself. He leaps back up into the rafters as Fairway tries to boot him. From the rafter, he glares down at Fairway, and he calls, "Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" He shoots some lasers out of his optics at Fairway, down at his feet, and he demands, "Then if you won't speak, dance." Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Dance Dance Magic Pants (Laser) attack! Blot Monster blodges again! Take a picture someone this is a rarity. Blot doesn't let up as the kick sails and whooshes on air. Instead he starts to shake his head violently back n' forth like a dog with a chew toy. Combat: Blot Monster misses Swoop with his SHAKE shake SHAKE! (Punch) attack! Fairway does not dance. He is hit in the knee with the optic blast and drops, placing the damaged knee on the floor, as that leg suddenly becomes weak. The pain lifts the fog in his head for a bit, and he finally sees that a new strategy is needed. He gets to his feet, leg still shaky, and activates his jumpjets, boosting backward and to the left across the bar, as he fires his scram rifle at Mindwipe. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fairway misses Giant Bat with his Scram Rifle attack! -3 Oh no! Oh no! Oh no no! Oh crap! Oh God! Ass! Those are the only words that run through the Dinobot's technologicaly advanced yet simple mind as Blot thrashes from side to side. The simple puncture wounds that covered Swoop's arm become large and deep tears in a matter of seconds. Damn, those are some fine ass teeth! Despite the panic that rushes through the flying Dinobot, Swoop manages to pull his thermal sword from...where ever he keeps it and thrust it at Blot. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Thermal Sword attack! Blot Monster's thermal sworded in the head. He yelps in pain and releases his grip. Practically foaming at the mouth Blot begins to claw furiously at Swoop. Tiny little claws fly about wildly. Combat: Blot Monster misses Swoop with his Wild Claws o' Fury! (Punch) attack! Giant Bat repeats coldly, "Dance," as he dives down from the rafters, landing on the bottles behind Fairway with a clatter, thereby making all of Fairway's work in aiming for naught. He not above shooting a fair robot in the back, not Mindwipe. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Eye Pistol? (Pistol) attack! Fairway is sent lurching forward by Mindwipe's pistol fire. He uses his forward momentum, tucking into a roll, to try and get some distance between himself and the bat. He ducks behind the bar and breaks out his patch kit. That Decepticon sure is hard to hit! And persistent, too. Behind the bar, he performs a few quick repairs, sealing a hose leak, replacing a damaged circuit. He tells himself that he's got to be more careful! Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Fairway quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Finally! Swoop's arm is freed!...Wow, does it look crappy. It's all torn up and bleeding oil all over the place. But it's still functional and that's what's important! Swoop leans as far back as he can to avoid the Terrorcons grimey little claws but the best way to protect himself is to run away and the only way to do that is to fly. And so he does! Even though he can totally fly in robot mode, Swoop transforms and ascends towards the ceiling. But before he can completely escape, he tries to whap Blot in the face with a taloned foot. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Blot Monster with his KICK...FROM HELL!! (Kick) attack! Giant Bat roars, "Thrice I demand it, and no more - dance, Autobot. Dance, lest I cast your immortal soul into perdition!" Can Mindwipe actually do that? Probably not. But does Fairway know Mindwipe can't? Ah. And that is the important part. As he bellows, he spreads his wings out wide, trying to lob a bottle of something rather flammable over at the physician who seeks to heal himself. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Fairway with his Bacardi 151 (Punch) attack! Blot Monster's rocked from a kick FROM HELL! He staggers back a few steps scooping up a few of those deadly heavy balls from the nearby pool tables. Hurling a couple pool balls at Swoop hopefully Blot connects. Combat: Blot Monster misses Robot Pteranodon with his Pool BALLS! (Punch) attack! Now that Swoop is safely out of Blot's reach he decides it's the best time to start teasing the smelly Terrorcon. "Ha ha! Me Swoop up here and you down there! You can't reach me! You too short! Ha ha ha ha!" During his taunting laughter, Swoop spreads his jaws and fires a short burst of flame at Blot. Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Blot Monster with his BURNING HOT FLAMES!!!! (Laser) attack! Fairway is sparking from his damaged knee. As he finishes up his repairs, a bottle comes sailing over the bar and explodes on his shoulder, spilling spirits all over him. Fairway boosts up from behind the bar, covered in Bacardi, and points at the bat. Unfortunately, he's unable to think of a perdition-related pun at this point. A blaster pops up from his wrist guard and he takes a shot at Mindwipe. Combat: Fairway misses Giant Bat with his Wrist Laser (Laser) attack! Giant Bat transforms, his boots slamming down into the floor of the bar, crushing broken glass as he hops down from his perch. He stares at Fairway, and he says softly, "I did warn you, you know. Others will hardly be so kind." His viper pistol drops into his hand, and he clicks one very specific sort of ammunition into place before taking aim and blasting at Fairway. The giant bat turns into the Decepticon Mindwipe. Who would have thought that a giant robot bat was really a Transformer? Combat: Mindwipe misses Fairway with his Viper Pistol attack! lot Monster's lit up in flames along with the furniture around him. Blot is used to this being surrounded in flames so he's kinda' in his element. Grabbing up one of the burning chairs he hurls it at Swoop. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Chair FROM HELL! Robot Pteranodon is struck in the face with a chair. A chair...ON FIRE! It's pretty awful. Swoop squawks and tries to swat the flames out with his wing tips but to no avail. "Stupid Terrorcon! You die now!" Swoop fires bullets at Blot. Somehow. Whatever makes sense for the pistol global. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Blot Monster with his MIND BULLETS Fairway uses his jumpjets to boost out of the way of Mindwipe's Viper Pistol blast. To his horror, he feels himself losing control. It's all he can do to maintain his grip on consciousness as he charges Mindwipe. He activates his energo blade again and aims a slash at the Decepticon's torso. Combat: Fairway misses Mindwipe with his Energo Sword (Punch) attack! This is what Mindwipe gets for being stupidy overly dramatic. He misses. Cursing in Dark Age Cybertronian, he brings up a forewarm to blok and turn the blade aside. Then, with mouth since his arm is busy, he slots some plain old bullets into his pistol and tries to just shoot Fairway the normal way. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Fairway with his Viper Pistol - Solid Ammunition (Pistol) attack! Blot Monster's struck with mind bullets!?! Whatever they are Blot is peppered with dings. The flames have mostly gone out but there's still some smoldering globs of Blot slop. Blot having few ranged attacks has to go with that sweet flame breath again. Startin' as a tiny flame and growing into a large cone of fire streaking at Swoop. FAAWWOOOOSH! Combat: Blot Monster misses Robot Pteranodon with his Fire Breath attack! Fairway dodges too slowly and is struck in the shoulder. He goes down, crashing into table and flipping it over. And now he's closer to losing everything than he's ever been while not in recharge. He fights the urge to transform, sturggles to keep his processor online. He is only partially successful. He wrests control of his processor from the evil urge, but finds himself temporarily paralyzed. Combat: Fairway sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fairway takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Robot Pteranodon isn't super fast but he's still a heckuva lot faster than his 'brothers' which grants him the ability to dodge every now and then. Swoop ascends as high as he possibly can to not only let the flame pass underneath him but to also set up his next shot. From underneath his wing, Swoop fires a missile down at Blot which will (if aimed correctly) take Mindwipe out as well. Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Blot Monster with his KA-BOOM! Area attack! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Mindwipe with his KA-BOOM! Area attack! Mindwipe sees that his enemy has fallen to the floor. Mindwipe crouches at Fairway's side and looks over Fairway's injuries, commenting with a click of his tongue, "Shoulder shot. Suprisingly dangerous wound, especially to the Autobots." Then, he straightens, stretches, and shakes his head. A wicked smile spreads across his face, and he moves to kick Fairway while he's down, right in that injured shoulder. And then Mindwipe gets missiled off into the wall! Boom! Combat: Mindwipe strikes Fairway with his Kick attack! Blot Monster's on his blodge game tonight. Taking his chance he leaps beneath a pool table as the missile sends table shrapnel everywhere. Blot grabs a chunk of the table that's left and heaves it back at the dinobot. Combat: Blot Monster misses Robot Pteranodon with his Table Chunks! (Kick) attack! Fairway is rocked part of the way back to his senses by the kick to his shoulder. Pain has been his greatest ally in the fight to maintain consciousness, but in his fight against Mindwipe it is only hindering him. This train of though it interrupted by Swoop's missile barrage, which pretty much demolishes the bar and apparently hits Mindwipe. Fairway rolls out of the way and forces himself to his feet. Anger is beating in his cranium. He retrieves his rifle from subspace and levels it at Mindwipe. "You have no honor," he says. Scathing! Combat: Fairway misses Mindwipe with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Woah! Did you see that?? That was a freakin' missile! Woop woop! Blowing stuff up always made Swoop feel excited. Too bad Blot has to ruin everyone's good moods by chucking pieces of tables at everyone. "Why you still here? Go 'way!" Swoop squawks before divebombing the crap outta Blot. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Blot Monster with his Divebomb! or I-Think-That-Is-Swoop's-Name (Ram) attack! Blot Monster's Divebombed! Oh noes! The Terrorcon is starting to take a beating here. Some of his systems are starting to become damaged. As Swoop comes in close enough for a ram Blot attempts to take a bite out of his foe while he's so close. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Robot Pteranodon with his BIG BLOT BITE! attack! Mindwipe peels himself off from the wall and snorts as Fairway says he has no honor. He stumbles to his feet, the shot narrowly passing over his head. He rubs his chin and holds out his other hand, explaining, "Entirely possible. The funny thing is you think it matters. Because really, the /smart/ thing to do would be to carpet-bomb all the Autobot territories while the games are on, and cast this foolish truce to the wind. Where is the /honor/ in putting on smiling faces and shaking hands when we all know that two days from now, we'll be back to trying to murder each other for real?" As he spits out the last words, he tries to slug Fairway one on the chin. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Fairway with his Punch attack! Blarg! This was a terrible idea! Swoop gets to crush Blot, yay woo-hoo, but he also hurts himself /and/ give Blot the opportunity to bite him. What a crappy idea! To make things worse, Blot bites his wing. That's almost like an arm which is eerily similar to what happened earlier. Swoop transforms and and takes his sword to the Terrorcon. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Thermal Sword attack! Mindwipe's eyes flash with iniquitous delight, and his grin only widens. He steps aside and claps, impeccably politely, at Fairway's murder attempt. He then rubs his hands together and glees, "And so, you have finally answered my earlier question. Not timely, but a revealing answer, all the same. But I can wait to kill you. My ally needs aid, and I shall render it to him, despite his loathesome nature, even as you rendered pain unto your own ally earlier." So said, Mindwipe does apply a balm to Blot's wounds, ducking behind the Terrorcon to tend to his injuries. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mindwipe quickly patches up some of Blot Monster's minor injuries. Blot Monster's thermal sworded again! It leaves a terrible gash and melts away some of the thick armor plating. Blot is forced to release the wing and do his best to play defensive wall for Mindwipe while he does some minor repairs. Harking up a sick wad of nasty Blot spit he lets loose spitting a loogie at Swoop. Combat: Blot Monster misses Swoop with his Blot Spit! Eeeeeew! attack! The off-white cassette dropped by Laserbeak suddenly bursts out into a by now familiar ferrety shape. Hinder looks up at Laserbeak then around the area to see where they are and who all's here. Fairway retracts his energo blade and clenches his fists. Against his will, he begins to transform. He fights it as hard as he can, and he manages to reverse the process while his palms are on the ground and his waist is in the process of rotating. Struggling back to his feet, he finds that forcing himself to reverse his transformation has aggravated damage to his left hip. He hobbles forward, aiming his scram rifle at Mindwipe's head. Combat: Fairway strikes Mindwipe with his Scram Rifle attack! -2 Sunder's here of course. He's been watching the battle between Mindwipe and Blot against Swoop and Fairway. "Oh, Hinder," he says, "Fancy seeing you here. Care for some energon?" Swoop is lucky enough to avoid getting splattered with a Blot loogie. Just the thought makes him want to throw up everywhere. "Bleagh! You gross! Go 'way!" Swoop swings a fist at Blot. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his POW! (Punch) attack! Mindwipe hisses sharply as Fairway's scram rifle skeletonises his lower leg and hamstrings his ankle. He fairly exhales, "I think the time has come to bring this to an end." His wings flare out behind him, flowing like a cape, and he charges Fairway, trying to grab Fairway in a headlock and crush his neck. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Fairway with his Guilottine (Kick) attack! Combat: Fairway falls to the ground, unconscious. Blot Monster's punched right in the face again. This time several of his teeth fall out and clank clank around on the floor of the bar. Making an awesome souvenier later. He draws back a tiny fist of his and tries to retaliate with a punch of his own. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Tiny Punch! (Punch) attack! Fairway can't move quickly enough to avoid Mindwipe - he is too broken inside. Hydraulics hiss, joints wheeze and spark as he's grabbed around the neck. He fights hard to push Mindwipe away, but it is all for naught. His neck is crushed, his head droops forward unnaturally, and he drops to the ground, defeated. Hinder watches everything with growing alarm, then finally shrieks as loud as she can, "NO! BE NICE!" Laserbeak pulls back away from Hinder and hisses, <"Really now... let Mindwipe have his fun."> Swoop gets socked right in the kisser! It's more hilarious than anything though, I mean, just look at that tiny little fist! Swoop reels back a fist to show Blot how it's really done until he realizes that his team mate went down. "Hey! That was me Swoop's buddy!" he shouts to Mindwipe. "HEY! YOU! YOU LISTENIN'? I SAID THAT WAS ME SWOOP'S BUDDY!" Swoop turns away from Blot and puts all his attention on his new opponent: Mindwipe. He bursts into a short sprint towards the Headmaster with his sword poised. Combat: Swoop strikes Mindwipe with his Thermal Sword attack! Blot Monster leaps after Swoop both feet forward he attempts to give a nice large double boot to the aft. His hands might be tiny but his feet are huge! Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Big Boot! (Kick) attack! Mindwipe lets Fairway drop and turns his hands up, looking at them, as is inspecting them for spilled fuel. He is apparently content with what he sees. Then, Mindwipe looks over at Swoop, curious to see Swoop's reaction to his partner's defeat. Ah, upset? Fabulous. Swoop's sword runs the devillish mystic through, a fitting start on revenge. A ghoulish smile twitches at Mindwipe's face, as he goes for his viper pistol, and he says, seemingly amused, "No, I think not." Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Swoop with his Viper Pistol attack! Combat: Swoop has been temporarily incapacitated. Hinder hisses back at Laserbeak. <"Olympics RULE. BE NICE."> Laserbeak blinks, <"Mindwipe /is/ bei Swoop got Mindwipe! Yes! Yes! Swoop wins! Swoop is the winner! More medals for Swoop! Woohoo! It's Amazing! It's stunning! It's- ..horrible. All joy Swoop felt as he plunged his sword into the Headmaster died when that pistol was fired. Swoop is helpless! And he gets kicked in the butt. How silly! Blot Monster's still facing Swoop's back as Mindwipe strikes him with the stun. Now a helpless Swoop in his sights he draws back one of those tiny fists again. This time the fist goes flying for the back of Swoop's helpless head. *THWACK* Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Sucka' Punch! (Punch) attack! Mindwipe takes a step back to slide the sword out of himself, and he reaches down to feel the wound, expression oddly calm. Taking several steps back, he reaches into himself and wrenches his components around to set himself to rights. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Mindwipe quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Hinder hisses at Laserbeak again. <"Olympic rule is TRUCE. No fighting."> Swoop is beaned right in the back of his head by that teeny tiny fist no less! That's just hilarious. And sad. It's hilariously sad. Swoop would fight back but he already knows what it's like to defeat Blot. It's Mindwipe's turn to fall to this Dinobot! Swoop lunges towards Mindwipe with his arms outstretched; eager to try his totally metal head crush move on Mindwipe. Well, Vorath gets the brunt of it. Combat: Swoop misses Mindwipe with his DEATH TO VORATH attack! Laserbeak flares his wings, <"Then what are they doing? Dancing?"> Mindwipe sort of hates Vorath, because Vorath is all SCIENCE, and Mindwipe is all MAGIC, but Vorath is his head, and Mindwipe likes having his head. He can make snide comments with his head. So Mindwipe dives under a table and then pops up to try a snap kick to Swoop. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mindwipe misses Swoop with his Kick attack! Blot Monster continues to fire away with those tiny fists o' fury. He's swinging pretty wild and putting his all into it. It might be tiny but these little fists hurt! Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Swingin' for the Fences! (Punch) attack! Hinder stomps one paw. <"Not SUPPOSED to be fighting! Can get in trouble!"> Laserbeak squawks back, <"This is a match, part of the olympics...."> Course he doesnt want to get into what he got into at the now burned down bar nearby...though it was sanctioned too, so said the Keeper. Those fists do hurt! Each punch chips away at Swoop's endurance which sucks because this is the most important part of the match. He needs that stuff! Despite the nagging pain, Swoop continues to ignore Blot and tries to punch Mindwipe into submission. Combat: Swoop strikes Mindwipe with his KAPOW! (Punch) attack! Hinder stops at Laserbeak's words. <"This is a judged combat match? Why here? That doesn't make sense."> Mindwipe gets punched by Swoop, but not into submission! Though it does slow him down. He transforms to his bat mode, and he flares his wings out and screeches at Swoop, shooting some lasers over at the Dinobot. Mindwipe turns into a bat. Is anyone shocked? Combat: Giant Bat strikes Swoop with his Eye Lasers (Laser) attack! Blot Monster's not stopping for Swoop's sake. Again he draws back and swings another tiny fist. Punch punch punch. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Another Punch! (Punch) attack! Egads! Eye lasers! They burn! Swoop tries to defend himself but, well, how do you even do that? Oh, and Blot's still punching him. Life sucks! But Swoop aint no emo and he's not about to give up. He throws out his hand to grab Mindwipe by the batty face. Combat: Swoop strikes Giant Bat with his Punch attack! Hinder huffs at Laserbeak in irritation, and tosses off a quick radio burst. But to whom? Blot Monster is getting tired from throwing punch after punch. He stops for a moment to munch down on the smoldering pool table remains that happen to be nearby. Combat: Blot Monster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Oh Unicron, SWOOP WANTS HIS FACE! Mindwipe's wings flail out as Swoop painfully grabs him by the face, somehow lowering Mindwipe's speed. By grabbing his face. HOW? Combat: Giant Bat misses Swoop with his Wing Flailing (Kick) attack! MAGIC! C'mon, that's what Mindwipe is all about anyway right?? Swoop huffs out a breath of relief when Blot leaves him alone to...eat the pool table. Huh. Whatever! Punchings are in order! With one hand grasping Mindwipe's face, Swoop uses the other to punch the Decepticon in the side of his head. Combat: Swoop strikes Giant Bat with his PUNCH...FROM HELL (Punch) attack! Giant Bat is all about magic, it is true! He just doesn't like it very much when magical punches from hell kill him in the head! He resigns himself to the fact that he is Swoop's whipping boy and tries to thwak a wing into Swoop's abdomen. Combat: Mindwipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Bat misses Swoop with his Punch attack! Blot Monster's apparently got a chunk of pool table lodged in his throat. The Terrorcon begins to hack something fierce. Eventually the chunk o' table is loose and he harks it on up only to spit it out at Swoop's backside. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his BLOT SPIT! Eeeeeew! attack! Swoop continues to ignore Blot but it's so so sooo hard when he's spitting up all over the place. The chunk of table sticks to Swoop for a second and sloowwwllyy slides down thanks to the Blot spit that covers it. Swoop looks very unsettled by being spat on, but he can't stop now! With Mindwipe in his grasp, Swoop can't help but notice his pointy bat ears. How..alluring. Swoop reaches out to grab them...and rip them right off the bat's head. Combat: Swoop misses Giant Bat with his What Cute Ears! attack! Nooooo, not his ears! Mindwipe needs his ears! He barely manages to duck onto the floor and evade the ripping. From the floor, he tries to shoot up and shootify Swoop with some more EYE LASERS. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Swoop with his EYE LASERS (Laser) attack! Blot Monster's throat is clear again and he's already looking to stuff more crap down it. Jaws opened wide he attempts to take a bite outta' Swoop who's still not paying him much attention. This works for Blot since apparently he only hits targets with thier backs turned. Anyways those giant teeth snap shut....there's only a few of 'em missing. Combat: Blot Monster misses Swoop with his BLOT BITE LITE! (Punch) attack! Blarg! Eye lasers! Blarg! Blot spit! It's horrible! Swoop is in a world of pain right now. And confusion! What's going on anymore? Swoop doesn't know! Being spared from Blot's jaws means another chance at victory! Mindwipe is all over the floor like some sort of weirdo so now is a great time to stomp around! And that's what Swoop does. He's stomps down at Mindwipe hard and deliberately. Combat: Swoop misses Giant Bat with his CRUNCH! (Kick) attack! Blot Monster stays on the assault his jaws may have clamped shut on nothing last round but hopefully this time there's some Dinobot inside. Opening wide he attempts to take another bite outta' Swoop. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his BLOT BITE LITE! Strikes Back! (Punch) attack! Giant Bat is totally some sort of weirdo! He launches into the air to evade being stepped upon and tries to bludgeon Swoop with a wing, because that, at least, makes more sense than the eye lasers, and Mindwipe is courteous some of the time. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Swoop with his Wing Bludgeon (Punch) attack! Laserbeak wonders if this bar makes popcorn-gon. Swoop is whapped in the face with a wing which wouldn't be so bad if the wings weren't made of METAL. That sucks! You know what else sucks? Getting bit by Blot. "HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE ME SWOOP IS BUSY?" the Dinobot hollers at the Terrorcon. He spins around and lunges at his first opponent to BRING THE PAIN! Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his BRING THE PAIN attack! Giant Bat , suddenly, sees the Bat signal shining through a hole in the roof, and he hurries off to answer the call! Only hours later will Mindwipe discover that they wanted Batman and not an actual bat. Combat: Giant Bat begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Laserbeak Blot Monster's shocked Swoop finally turns to focus on him again. Blot oblivious to this strategy takes another shot strait to the face. Figures he wasted all his blodging earlier in the fight. He doesn't quite notice Mindwipe has fled on him just yet. Anyways back to business Blot draws back a tiny fist and sends it flyin' for Swoop's FACE! Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Dot yo' Eye! (Punch) attack! Swoop gets his eye punched out! Well, kind of. The optic shatters and Blot's fist connects with all the cool stuff that makes optics work. IT SUCKS! Argh! Stupid smelly monster! You die now!" Swoop punches out at the Terrorcon. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Punch attack! Blot Monster's punched yet again! He's beat up pretty nicely and running low on energon here folks. But to throw in atleast a bit of spice he attempts to throw in a kick here. Gotta' give the fans what they want ya' know. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his I'm running out of catchy names at this point! (Kick) attack! Swoop gets kicked so he kicks back. It's been a long fight, okay? Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Kick attack! Blot Monster hasn't bit in a turn or two so he attempts to take a bite outta' Swoop. So exciting! Combat: Blot Monster misses Swoop with his It's really a bite move I swear! (Kick) attack! Oh God, more biting! Swoop moves to punch Blot in the nose. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Punch attack! Blot Monster's punched in the nose and throws his own counter-punch! HAHA! Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Counter-Punch! (Punch) attack! Swoop is punched...no...he's counter-punched! So he counter-counter-punches! Combat: Swoop misses Blot Monster with his Punch attack! Blot Monster pulls out a sweet BLODGE! That's right ladies and gents he's on fire! The counter-counter-punch misses so he goes crazy here throwing a counter-kick?! MADNESS! Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Counter-Kick! (Kick) attack! Swoop is kicked right in the face! Oof! The Dinobot stumbles back on shakey legs; fists in front of his face like a battered boxer. "You think you strong but you weak. Me Swoop know that 'cause me beat you down last time." He throws a punch at Blot. Combat: Swoop strikes Blot Monster with his Punch attack! Blot Monster's rather shaky himself at this point. Both fighters having took a beating here in this bar. Running out of cool moves to do and basically exhausted Blot attempts to pick up a table and smash Swoop with it. It's an awesome display of his mighty strength even in his current state. "BLOT strong!" he foul beast exclaims apparently having to prove himself to a Dinobot. Combat: Blot Monster strikes Swoop with his Table Slam! (Punch) attack! Combat: Swoop falls to the ground, unconscious. Sunder's optics nearly pop out of his head. Swoop, defeated? CRACK! The table smashes Swoop right on the head and down he goes! Swoop will complain and moan about losing but he's glad it's finally over. Category:Logs Category: } Category: }